


It's Just A Cookie

by ellebelle



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebelle/pseuds/ellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before nick could even think, he reaches out with the metal spatula and hits harry's arse. hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my lack of capitlization/grammar.
> 
> this probably only happened in my head, standard disclaimers and all that.

harry's standing at nick's stove when it starts. he's just returned from the virgin isles after the worst vacation of his life, and he's back where he belongs. 

harry is suddenly spectacularly single. he and taylor had a massive row in the middle of the hotel lobby, and she took off. it wasn't a loss, really, she wasn't a loss. but it was a bit embarrassing spending the next three nights alone in a hotel room that was clearly meant for two. 

he arrived back in london and hadn't gone home. hadn't even considered it, really, but instead had shown up at grimmy's doorstep, eyes wide and sad and and nick had pulled him tight to his chest, pressed feather light kisses along his hair, and things had been normal again. 

the thing and harry and grimmy is that they might be soulmates. harry isn't really allowed to date nick, per se, management would flip, so they're together when they can be. in-between harry's 'girlfriends' and nick's 'flings', they find themselves together more often than not. it's comforting. it's safe. it's home. 

that's how harry finds himself standing in the middle of nick's kitchen. he's making dinner, and his heart's still a little broken because honestly - where does taylor get off saying he's lucky to be with her? they're lucky to have each other, to find someone else in this crazy world that has similar interest and wants and desires. 

so he's baking. there's already a lemon cake with whipped cream frosting, two large slices missing on the breakfast bar, and a batch of double dark chocolate brownies cooling on the counter. now he's scooping macadamia nut cookies - grime's favorite - onto parchment paper and sliding a tray into the oven. 

he's just put the third tray in, has two others cooling next to a cookie rack, when nick comes in, home from a late lunch with pixie. 

'hey haz.' he calls from just inside the front door where he always kicks his shoes off in messy piles. 

harry grunts a persons, sort of, and starts scooping the next tray of cookies. 

'smells good.' nick offers, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

'mhm.'

'what're you doing now? oh god - are those brownies? can we even eat those - i -'

'double dark chocolate brownies and macadamia nut cookies.'

'oh you didn't.' nick croons, walking to the cookie sheet. he pulls a spatula out of a drawer and starts moving them to the cooling rack. 

'mhm.' harry's not looking at nick, focused on making tiny, perfect cookies. 

'haz?'

'hmm?'

'you okay?' 

'what're you doing?' harry turns suddenly and looks at nick. 

nick pauses, a cookie halfway to his mouth, and turns. 

'nothing?' he offers, stalling at the deadly look on his hazza's face. 

'you can't eat those!' harry says, loudly, and slowly. 'they're not ready! and they're not for you!'

nick can see a glint of defiance in harry's eyes. 

'they're delicious.' nick shrugs and pushes harry on the shoulder. 'shouldn't make them in my kitchen if you don't want me to eat them.'

'didn't realize you were such a little piggy.' harry snarks back, and before nick could even think, he reaches out with the metal spatula and hits harry's arse. hard. 

harry turns back, slowly, and nick is terrified, for a moment, sees the flush red spreading hot across harry's cheeks and thinks maybe he's actually crossed a line he didn't know they had. 

but harry's eyes aren't angry, he sees something else there, something he can't place, and starts to speak when harry turns back around suddenly intense on scooping more cookies. 

'haz?' nick is apologetic, reaching out and laying a hand on harry's shoulder. 

harry shrugs it off, doesn't turn around, doesn't even acknowledge him. 

'harry, i'm sorry.'

harry shakes his head, curls flopping everywhere. 

'look at me please?' nick is begging, pulls at harry's shoulder. he's pliant in nick's hands, loose boned and when nick finally flips him, harry's looking down. 

his cheeks are flushed and clammy and his eyes are a bit wild. nick leans against him and then it hits him - pokes him really - that harry is hard, thick and swollen against his thigh.

'seriously?' nick wants to laugh, want to laugh so hard, but the embarrassed look in harry's eyes stops him. 

'hey, haz.' he tucks a finger under his chin, pulls it up until harry's looking at him. 'is this like - a thing?'

harry shrugs, tries to twist away. 

'stop.' nick commands, and harry does, tilts his head to the side, bares his neck. 

'seriously, haz.' nick says, again. 'is this like a thing? you can tell me.'

harry just sort of nods, once, and a wide smile breaks out across nick's face. 

'oh, haz.' he breathes, and there's a tug at the corner of harry's lips, and nick has to kiss him, hard and fast, and when harry moans, nick can't stop himself. 

he pulls harry around the counter to the breakfast bar, pushes his trousers and pants down in one fell swoop, then forces him over a stool. 

'popsicle.' he says, emphatically. 'that's to stop, yeah?'

and harry nods, wiggling his arse, with a bright red welt blooming across it and nick's breath catches in his throat. 

'say it. say it for me.'

'popsicle.' harry moans out. 'just fucking do it, nick.'

'watch your mouth, styles.' nick says, suddenly, and flicks the spatula hard along the crease between harry's arse and his thigh. 

harry lets out a moan that's so pornographic that nick fears he might actually come in his trousers. 

instead he flicks his wrist again, hitting one cheek, then the other back and forth until harry's rutting fiercely against the wood, and there's a flicker fear of splinters in nick's mind, but he just slaps him harder. he watches the way harry's skin blooms bright red, blood red, stark against his pale, soft skin. 

harry's moaning constantly now, eyes clenched tight and nick almost wants to ask if he's alright, but he doesn't just keeps slapping at his arse until he can't anymore, it's took much. 

he tosses the spatula away, and somewhere there's a loud ringing and he ignores it, running a soft hand along harry's cheeks, spreading and staring and then licking at harry's hole, pushing his tongue against it hard, licking fiercely, until the muscles finally give way and let his tongue in. 

harry wiggles back against nick, as slides in a finger, fucking him with his tongue, harshly. he nips at the side of harry's cheeks. 

'nick, fuck me. now, please.'

nick doesn't listen. he knows harry likes it rough and hard, but he slides in another finger, crooking them until he feels the bundle of nerves and harry shouts something unintelligible. he keeps his fingers inside, reaches down with his other hand and flips the button on his jeans and pushes them down to his thighs, just enough that he can get his cock out. 

he pulls a condom out of his wallet, rips it with his teeth and rolls it on fast. 

'i don't have any lube, haz -'

' 's fine. just do it.' harry begs, wiggling more against nick's fingers. 

nick knows better, he does, but he lines up anyway, pushes in slowly as harry groans beneath him. he bottoms out and harry clenches tightly. 

'give me a sec.' harry murmurs, voice rough and beautiful. 

nick leans down, presses kisses along harry's shoulders and neck and as much of his back as he can reach until harry wiggles. 

'move.' he demands and it's wanton and perfect and nick fucks into him slowly. 

harry groans, loud, and it echoes through nick's apartment and that ringing is still going on, distantly in his mind, but he can't stop moving. 

he builds, slowly, harder thrusts and harry starts moving back against him. 

'can i?' harry asks, brokenly. 

'can you what?' nick is nothing, if not collected, even as he fucks into the lithe body in front of him. 

'can i touch myself you wanker. can i touch my cokc?'

'yeah, baby.' nick whispers. 'make yourself come for me.'

harry reaches down, fists his cock in his hand and pulls once, twice and is coming gloriously all over nick's barstool. and nick is coming, too, as harry clenches so tight around him, burning, pulsating heat. 

they're both still, nick pressed down over harry, panting hot breath along harry's neck until harry groans again. 

'fuck is that the timer?'

and the ringing makes sense, now, matched with the smell of acrid smoke that nick sort of just thought was his vision going cloudy. 

he pulls out, gently, whispers 'don't move' and scoots around the counter, fast as he can. 

his cock is softening and his pants are around his thighs and there's more smoke now, leaking out of the oven. he wrenches it open, reaches for the pan - 

'use a towel!' harry calls, not even looking, but knowing, and nick grabs one before pulling the tray out and tossing it on the stove top. 

'fuck.' he sighs, turning the oven off and flipping it close. 

'sorry.' harry murmurs from where he's still folded over the barstool. 

'not your fault.' nick moves back to harry. 'you okay?'

harry looks up at him, eyes wide and soft. 'i'm so good.' he smiles sweetly. 

nick scoops him up into his arms and harry giggles, squirms. 

'taking you to bed.' nick kisses harry's head where he's tucked his face into nick's neck, sighing. 

he stumbles down the hallway, shuffling awkwardly so his pants won't fall and he won't drop harry until they get to his room. he kicks the door open and deposits harry gently on the bed. 

harry hisses as he hits. 

'i'm sorry.' nick is next to him apologizing. 

'are you kidding?' harry looks up at him, smiling brightly. 'that was great. you were great.'

'but you hurt.'

'i know. i'll feel it for days.' harry dimples are on full display, that smile that he saves just for nick. 

harry reaches for him, lays across nick's chest, nuzzles at his neck. 

'you did great.' harry whispers. 'thankyou, really.'

he presses a soft kiss against nick's collarbone, and they lay their together, until they both fall asleep.


End file.
